i'M eYE CaNDy UR nOt!
by s.i.u37
Summary: My 1st fanfic on What a Girl Wants! YAy! It's about Daphne catching the eyes of two GORGEOUS guys in Oxford who are seriously interested in her. Turns out Ian's got big news that he's transferred into Oxford himself! He's caught someone's eye as well...
1. Will it be good?

"The end is not over, it's starting over again and again and again and again

Na Na Na Na Na – Na Na Na Na... na..." Daphne sang the start of a new original song. She looked to her mom, Libby. Libby just smiled at her.

"Well? Whatcha think? Remember it's not complete, but it's on its way… right?"

Libby broke her silent smiling and said, "Well it's definitely not complete… I think it's got a lot more work ahead!!"

"Oh, mom you're saying it's awfully awful??!!"

"No, I'm saying it's not complete. Why are you so interested in writing and performing songs nowadays?"

"Because it runs in the family…" Daphne said in an enthusiastic way

"Nice try. Now really tell me." Libby knew better

"Fine. I guess I wanna kinda impress Ian with my amazing talents. How he's an awesome musician, he might think me being a singer/songwriter would be really HOT!" Daphne stood up and started crossing out the entire song on her notepad. "I'm hopeless aren't I?" She sighed

"Daphne, you're not hopeless. And you should know by now that you don't have to try to amaze your boyfriend with talent that you don't have. Not that you don't have the talent, you don't interpret it the right way…" Libby stood up and took the notepad in Daphne's hand and threw it to the ground. "He loves you. He's told you that. And you've told me that he told you that. So we all know what's going on. Don't waste your time on something as silly as this."

"Thanks mom, I fully understand now. Oh by the way, you should work on your advice giving skills. You kinda don't have any… well at least you don't interpret them the right way." Daphne giggled. Libby put on a toothy smile. "I don't have any skills, huh? Well I'll show the kinda skills I have!"

Daphne giggle-screamed and ran out of the room with Libby chasing after her to try and tickle her. Ah, you've never seen a mother-daughter bond quite like this one. Later that day, Daphne sat on her bed and wrote in her journal…

_Well the song didn't work out too well. I got a real musician's advice from that… The song would have been called 'Starting over Again'. A nice refreshing song to start someone's morning. Just to give you a little backtrack… I'm of course still in Oxford learning psychology. Mom's still got her singing gig going strong for her. Good old loveable Henry (weird how I don't feel like calling him dad that much!) has given up on the political life in London and now is staying at home in our China Town apartment. He's searching for a job. Well, searching for him is just glancing over the Help Wanted section of the morning paper… Ian, believe it or not, is actually coming over to New York to visit me!!! He said he's been missing me like crazy! Of course we instant message each other daily, but we're not face to face. And I like when we're face to face!! I love his face! I can't wait for his visit!!!! When was it again? Oh, I'll just ask him. He's online right now!!! _

_**L8R! XX dAphANe**_


	2. Oh, here he comes!

Henry was searching around for his socks the next afternoon. "Oh, where could those blasted socks be?!" This wasn't the time for his good, clean socks to be missing. He had to get to the airport… his mum's finally coming to the States! Oh and Daphne's boyfriend too. Henry knew that Ian was just the right guy for his sweet Daphne. But this long distance relationship can't work out for long…

"HENRY!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE COMING TODAY!!!!?" Daphne yelled at Henry when she came into his bedroom.

"Daphne, I did tell you before! I even posted it up on the calendar in the kitchen! Could it have killed you to take a look at it?!" Henry searched Libby's drawers to see if his socks were in there by mistake.

"We have a calendar in the kitchen?! Well I learned something today!" Daphne said.

Just then, Henry found something black in the drawer and pulled it out, hoping it was his socks, but instead he picked up one of Libby's black thongs… "Ooo, umm, you didn't happen to see my black socks have you?" Placing the thong gently back into the drawer. Daphne giggled. "No, I haven't. And I'm sure they wouldn't be with mom's thongs, that's for sure!" She giggled again.

"I was just seeing if they got misplaced in there…"

"Uh huh." Daphne left the room and went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She took out peanut butter, jelly, and rye bread. She started making herself a sandwich. The phone rings and she picks it up.

"Yellow!?! Oh, hey mom!! … No, he hasn't left yet. … Oh, I'm just fixing up a PB&J sandwich. … Well, he keeps on saying –" Just then Henry snatched the phone from Daphne's hand. "Is it your mother?" He asked.

"Yup." Daphne turned and went back to finishing up her sandwich.

"Libby, I can't find my clean black socks. You know, my REALLY good ones! The ones you cleaned at the Laundromat yesterday? Those. Where are they?! … … WHAT??!! Libby!! I asked you very kindly to please wash my socks yesterday, and now you're telling me you forgot to go and so my socks are still in the dirty hamper!! … What am I supposed to wear? … _White_ socks!!! I might as well go naked!!!! Oh, what will mum think of me!? … … … But- … Fine. … Bye Dear."

"Gotta wear your white socks, huh?" Daphne asked after finishing her sandwich

"Yup. Aren't you getting dressed for the airport?" Henry looked to his daughter's outfit. She was wearing navy blue DKNY jeans and a purple tank top.

"Well, of course. All I have to do is change this top. I'm thinking about wearing a halter top."

"Ok. Could you do that now?"

"Ah, alright…" And she went to her bedroom to change.

It all took about 20 minutes for Daphne to finish getting dressed. She came out wearing the same jeans but instead of a tank top, it was a retro polka-dot halter top. One of her favorites!

"Don't I look ah-dorable?!" She did a model pose for Henry

"Yeah sure. Let's go!" He grabbed the keys and went out of the door. Daphne followed. The door got locked and it was to the car! They both got in and they were gone to the airport.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**dAphANe wuz HERE**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They had to wait for about an hour to get to the ground transportation area where everybody waits for the passengers to come out. Daphne and Henry got a good spot near the front of the gate. They were able to see plenty! They were watching so intently on the passengers that were coming out of the door way. Daphne was fascinated by the diversity. So many different ethnicities; English, German, African, French, Chinese, Indian, Spanish… all kinds of people were around them! She couldn't wait to see her precious Ian again. Her Ian. Her boyfriend Ian. They had met roughly a year ago in London when Daphne went there to find her long lost father Lord Henry Dashwood. She first met him in a motel which was where he worked as one of many day jobs. How he had helped her, taught her, cared for her, it was all too sweet. The sweetest thing any boy had ever, ever done for dear Daphne. She wants to see him. She seriously can't wait. Oh, and she's excited about her Grandmother coming too!

"Where are they?" She asked Henry standing right beside her

"I don't know. I believe their flight has already landed. At least that's what it says on the screen over there." He signaled toward the big TV screen showing flight arrivals.

"Yeah it _says_ they've landed, but I don't _see_ them!"

Just then a handsome young man, hair spiked up to perfection, with an elderly woman clutching his arm ever so gently came walking out the door way and searched the crowd for Henry and Daphne. Daphne searched the new group of people that just came out of the door way. Searching the crowd, she locks eyes with that young man. She immediately melts and is taken into a different world of peace and love by those mesmerizing eyes. Eyes she knows too well to ever forget. Ian.

Ian and Daphne's Grandmother walk over in their direction. Henry and Daphne walk around the gate and people to get to Ian and Grandmother. Ian and Daphne never letting their gaze down. Once they all reach each other, Daphne runs into Ian's arms first. She kisses him full on the lips so warmly that Ian is blown away by it all happening so fast. Their kiss is over and tears are now in Daphne's eyes. She lets go and rushes to greet her Grandmother who was hugging Henry. Henry goes over to shake Ian's hand. Daphne kisses her and hugs her tight.

This moment was beautiful… think about how much better it will be when Ian announces his big news to everybody!!!

_**R&R**_


	3. Can I get some Ian on that hot dog?

**A little note before you read the chapter:**** Oxford University is in England. That's something I learned last week! (**_**thankz rhapsodyflower!!**_**) So I was confused. Should I change the name of the University, or shouldn't I? I was about to, but then in the end decided that I'm leaving everything the way it already is. So let's just make believe that there's an Oxford in New York, somewhere. Ok? Alright? **_**Great**_

Daphne kept on noticing a certain twinkle in Ian's eyes during the car ride home. Obviously there was something important on his mind. Daphne just smiled and turned to look out the window.

Ian looked at Daphne. _Does she know what's on my mind?_, he thought. _It's Daphne, she's far from being a mind reader._

Henry stopped at a red light near an intersection.

"Ooo, hot dog stand!!! Henry, stop the car!! I have to get a hot dog!" Daphne exclaimed

Henry eyed Daphne "A hot dog??!! We're almost home and you want to get a hot dog?!"

"Yes. Maybe Grandma and Ian want one too."

"Well, actually I'm good. I'll pass on the hot dog." Ian replied

"You see. Thank you, Ian. Now let's get home." Henry said

"Oh Henry, let the girl buy a hot dog." Grandmother said

"But mother – " Henry began

"Don't you _but_ me! Now park the car. There's a free parking space…" Grandmother pointed to a free space a few feet in front of them

"Oh fine." Henry said in defeat. He went and parked the car in that space. After, Daphne jumped out of the car.

"Oh dunkie, get me a large one with some relish and ketchup." Grandmother called out of the open window.

"Kay!" And Daphne went

Ian watched Daphne walk straight to the hot dog stand. He admired her so much. After months of not seeing her, he could watch her as much as he wanted to. Their cyber conversations were nice, but there just wasn't that certain click, that connection between boyfriend and girlfriend whenever they talked with each other or walked with each other or kissed each other. That brought him back to the kiss Daphne and him shared at the airport. How sincere it was. How thoughtful it was. How, how HOT it was. That made Ian chuckle.

Daphne walked back with two hot dogs wrapped in paper. She handed the bigger looking one to Grandmother.

"Here you go Grandma." Daphne smiled to her

"Why thank you dear." And Grandmother gave a wink back to Daphne

Daphne got in the back and Henry took off again.

"So, you're on spring break, huh?" Ian asked Daphne

"Yeah, two weeks off to do whatever we want! It's awesome."

Daphne was holding on to her hot dog. Why wasn't she eating it? "Hey Daph, how come you're not eating your hot dog?"

"I'm saving it, duh."

"Saving it for whom, might I ask?"

"Whom?! Who uses that word?" She giggle-smiled at him

"Proper English speakers, that's who. Now who's the hot dog for?"

She rolled her eyes. "You and me. Oh, excuse me, I meant _You and I_." She said 'You and I' in an English accent. Mocking Ian. Ian lightly punched her forearm. Then Daphne punched him back harder. That made Ian go, "Ow!!" out loud.

"What's going on?!" Henry asked looking through the mirror.

"Nothing." They both said in unison. Then they giggled to each other. How cute?!!

The gang finally reached China Town. Henry pulled into the apartment parking lot. He parked, everyone got out, Henry and Ian took out the suitcases (which were only three for Grandmother and 2 for Ian), and locked. Henry carried two of his mother's bags. Grandmother wheeled the rolley one. Daphne carried one of Ian's bags and Ian carried the other. They headed straight for the building.

Henry whispered to his mother who was walking right beside him. "Mother, I can't believe you ate that entire thing!! I didn't even know you knew what a hot dog was!"

"Ah, my dear boy, there are many things you have yet to know about your own mother. Things you might soon find out." She said then walked along hurriedly.

Awww, Ian and Daphne are holding hands, that is so adorable!!!

Henry unlocked their apartment door. Libby was inside waiting for them on the big living room couch, while reading _Vogue_. Everyone got in. "We're here!!" Henry shouted once he managed to get in.

"Right here, sweetie!!" Libby raised her hand in the air. She went to help Henry with the bags. That's when she saw Ian.

"Ian!!?? Wow!! It's so great to see you again!" Libby hugged him. "Someone here has been so excited to see you again that she's been thinking of becoming a musician herself. Ain't that right, Miss Reynolds?" Libby hugged Daphne and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom, can you shut up about that?!" Daphne eyeballed her mom seriously. "Oh, sorry dear." Libby apoligized

"Wait, you wanted to become a musician?! I can't see you as a musician to tell you the truth. More of a model…" Ian looked at Daphne's perfect model body. Daphne looked into his eyes and showed a toothy smile. It was true. Her perfectly thin body, clear porcelain skin, perfect, pearly Hollywood smile, and her beautiful straight brownish hair were enough to make any guy fall head over heels for her. Ian sure did.

Libby smiled her famous toothy smile at the two of them. It was good to have them together again!

"Are you wearing white socks with a perfectly good suit like this Henry???!!!" Grandmother exclaimed. "Why, you ought to have gone naked!!"

Daphne giggled.


	4. You gotta love those moments

The hot dog was on the kitchen counter. Daphne showed Ian and Grandmother around the apartment. Daphne especially showed Ian her mom's "work room", as Libby calls it. Once Ian saw an almost original, yet much copied, 1963 'Red Special' guitar, he felt like he fell in love… again! He grabbed the guitar, plugged it into the amplifier, found a soft stool, and then started playing some riffs. Daphne sat on a chair next to him.

That brought Daphne back to the first time she heard Ian sing, it was at a coming out party for the twins Peach and Pear. Ian was there playing a gig with some band… day job. And during the party, Daphne accidentally caused their expensive, inherited chandelier to fall and break into millions of pretty glass pieces. But, heck, everyone had an awesomely, devastating time at _that_ party!

"You haven't changed a bit!" Daphne laughed

Ian got back to reality and smiled at her. "Well, you're not too different either! Just the same old Daphne I've always known and loved." Ian and Daphne smiled silently to each other. Ian thought the moment was a bit awkward.

"How come you're so quiet, Daph?"

"Dunno." She said innocently. "It's just so great to see you again… but…" Daphne didn't finish her thought.

Ian eyed her. "But what?"

"But you're not here to stay forever with me. You're gonna have to go back. Then it's online chatting, which doesn't feel the same as like now. It's a long distance relationship we can't keep up forever. Who knows, we might even meet other people while we're apart!! What then? Our relationship is screwed!!"

Meet other people?!! What was Daphne saying? Does she like someone else in Oxford!?! Is that what she's implying?

"What, Daph? Are you saying you like or are attracted to someone else in Oxford?!" Ian asked troublingly

"WHAT??!! Ian, no! No, no, no, no, no!!!!" Daphne shook her head in major disagreement.

"Oh, umm, all righty then…" Ian went back to the 'Red Special'

Daphne bit the inside of her cheek. She does that whenever she doesn't know what to do next or when she's anxious. Ian hummed a melody of some song Daphne never heard before. Must be some popular English indie-rock band's song; Ian's listens to that kinda stuff. Daphne's always thought it's what makes him total English hotness, well that and his day jobs, his hair, his smile, and his motorcycle!! Oh yeah that motorcycle… That brought Daphne back to memories of riding on the back of Ian's motorcycle. The best was when _Henry_ and her rode to a local park on Ian's bike. Henry only borrowed it, he and Daphne were being chased by reporters and photographers; it was after Daphne had pushed some snobby English jerk into a lake at some outdoor banquet party or whatever. When you were the long lost daughter of a major English politician, reporters and photographers were everywhere you were, watching your every move. No wonder Henry quit the political life!

"Come on, let's go to the park." Daphne grabbed Ian's arm and he got up, leaving the 'Red Special' on the stool. She started dragging him out of the room.

"Daphne, let go! I think I'm big enough to walk by myself, thank you." He teased

Daphne rolled her eyes and giggled. "Fine. Get outside the apartment door, I have to get something. Kay?"

"Kay. But what's with the random change in mood?" Ian raised an eyebrow and Daphne went straight to the kitchen. Ian just sighed and left. The hot dog was still on the counter right where she left it. Daphne then took out two Coke bottles from the fridge and placed them next to the hot dog. She found a nice, empty brown bag and placed everything in it. She walked out the door…

"Daphne, dear, where are you off to?" Grandmother asked

"Oh, Grandma, Ian and I are just going on a little stroll through the park. Where are Mom and Henry?"

"They're getting ready to go out."

"Out?"

"Yes, they're taking me to some shopping complex."

"Oh, you must mean the Victorian Shopping Center."

"Yes, yes, that's the one. Nice name, nice and authentic. Don't you agree dunkie?"

Daphne smiled. "Of course Grandma. It's authentic alright!"

--------Daphne heard Henry's faint voice coming from her parents' room. "Libby, did you clean my socks today?"-------- Daphne sucked in her smile

Daphne gave Grandmother a quick hug, and went out the door. Ian was there, of course. Daphne took his arm and they started running down the hallway.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'm fragile." He said, slowing down first.

"Sorry. Just thought it was kinda fun."

"Is that what you call fun? What do you call stupid then?"

"Well aren't we obnoxious today?"

"_We_ aren't. Only I am. I would never want you to go spoiled. Heck, you almost ended up being a debutant princess." Daphne smacked him playfully. Ian chuckled back.

They held hands again. They got outside the building. Daphne pointed in the direction of the park. They headed straight toward there.

Then about 10 minutes later, Ian and Daphne got to the park. They found a nice bench and sat.

Daphne reached into the brown bag and pulled out a Coke and handed it to Ian. "Here you go." She said sweetly. Ian took it. And Daphne got her own Coke. Ian fished in his jacket for his pocket bottle-opener. He got it, he popped his lid first (the Coke lid people) and then did Daphne's for her.

"Wait, let's make a toast." Daphne announced

Ian nodded

"Here's to, to…"

"To a new chapter in our relationship." Ian finished for her

"A new chapter? Ok, sure."

"Cheers!" They tapped their bottles together.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**(That wasn't a very sexy toast…) **_

_-a dAphANe thought_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Daphne took out the hot dog. Ian saw it.

"Ah, the all wondrous hot dog! How it has risen again!" Ian joked

"You're so not funny!"

Ian rolled his eyes.

Daphne unwrapped the paper around the hot dog. "Look at how hot it looks!"

Ian looked and his eyebrows shot up! "Daphne, it's so COOL!"

"I know right?! That was the best hot dog vendor I've ever been to! You should see what he could do with pickles!"

'Ian and Daphne' were written in script on the hot dog. The letters had a mustard border around them. It was cool!

Daphne and Ian both took a bite out of opposite ends of the hot dog. That is so CUTE!

"Mmm, delicious. I've never had one of these before." Ian said. Mustard and ketchup were all over his mouth!

"Don't you love it?!" Daphne asked. Ketchup and mustard were on her too!

"Yes I do." Ian looked directly into Daphne's eyes romantically. Daphne looked at his eyes too. They leaned in closer to each other. Closer, closer… Their lips met and it was the sweetest mustard-ketchup lip lock ever!!!

Then at after 11p.m., Daphne was in her room, which she had to now share with Grandmother, writing in her journal on her bed. Grandmother took some sleeping pills and fell asleep. Ian though was still awake, lying on the pull out couch bed in the living room.

_Today was an okay, awesome, cute, hot, sexy, unsexy, beautiful, romantic, weird day. I felt so free and happy once I saw Ian at the airport. Then that kiss we had, that was romantic and hot!! I loved it!! I never wanted that moment to end. I bought the coolest hot dog today! I got the vendor to write Ian and Daphne in script on a hot dog in ketchup, with mustard bordering. Ian loved it. Our mustardy, ketchupy kiss at the park was so sexy and messy! Ian asked why I'm more quiet than usual. This is so unlike me… I told him the truth that it was the fear of not keeping this relationship for much longer. Then he asked me if I like someone else in Oxford. Which I sooo do not!! Ian also made a pretty unsexy toast during our little park picnic. He made it out to a 'new chapter in our relationship'. It's an ok toast, I guess… _

_**CHeeRZ!! xx dAphANe**_


	5. Date plus Movie equals Movie plus a Date

Do you hear it??? Do you?!! Do you hear _it_??? C'mon, you do right?? I'm not like going crazy… Do you? Do you? Do you??????

The pretty music? The kind that plays when people are just waking up in the morning?? You heard it right? It's playing as I speak!!!! _Right??_ … Oh forget it!!

Getting back to the story now…

"Rise and Shine pee-o-ple!!" Daphne got up early that morning and went around the house waking everyone up. She got to her parents room. "Morning Mommy!!!! Morning Hen-ry!!!" She yelled.

Henry and Libby moaned and groaned and tried to stay under the covers. Daphne opened up their big window and sunlight burst into the room.

"Close the blinds! It's too bright…" Libby whined

"Ohhh, well too bad." Daphne mocked her. Henry was snoring peacefully, ignoring the entire hullabaloo. Then Daphne pulled the covers right off the bed. Henry was still sleeping. Libby however, was fully awake now.

"What can I say? He sleeps like a baby in the morning. But when it's time to go to sleep, he's up watching some soap on channel 11. Last night was the two hour season finale. He was up until 2." Libby said. She let out a nice long yawn and stretched.

"Wow…" Was all Daphne could say.

Libby stood up, arms folded across her chest. "Well, I'm going to take my shower now." Libby said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, bye." With that, Daphne left the room. She arrived at the pull out bed where our bashful little Ian was in a deep slumber.

_Awww_, Daphne thought, _look_ _at how cute he looks when he's asleep?!_

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!!!!" Daphne shook Ian back and forth while yelling, and yelling, and yelling….

"DAMNIT, I'M AWAKE!!!" Ian shot up in bed and yelled back.

"Oh, sorry…" Daphne apologized sarcastically. She sat on the bed.

Ian stretched out his arms and yawned. "So what are we doing today?" He asked sitting up.

"Well… today, I'm thinking about going over to the Kraiz Café to grab some yummy breakfast. Then we take the bus over to Freidman's Auto Repair shop. Then –"

Ian raised an eyebrow and interrupted. "Wait, why do you have to go to an auto repair shop?"

"To pick up my car, duh!!! It had some engine problems, but they gave me a call last week saying I should come by today to take it home."

"Oh, well okay. Continue."

Daphne pretended to clear her voice and continued. "Then we drive around our New York area in the car. That should be fun! Ooo, I know a great place where they sell the best cannolis!!!"

"Cannolis??!! I love those, they're really good!"

"I know right?! Anyway, then we could go to the mall, just to shop and stuff. Then I say we go over to the Blockbusters near here and rent _Date Movie_ on DVD. Then we buy like popcorn, chips, and candy from the Stop&Shop. Then we come back here to just drop off our groceries. Then we leave straight for Jannie's place. Jannie and Keelan are gonna be waiting for us in front of Jannie's building. –"

Ian interrupted again… "Who are Jannie and Keelan?"

"My friends." Daphne replied then continued. "So yeah, we pick them up. Then we go mini-golfing!! It'll be fun! They've been dying to meet you! Then after mini-golfing, we all go have dinner at the best Chinese restaurant in all of China Town, New York, Lulu Lyn!"

"Lulu Lyn??" Ian said

"Yeah, the owners are sisters. One's name is Lulu and the other's Lyn. Yeah, it's fun there, and the food's awesome!"

"Ah huh."

"Mmm hmm." Daphne nodded.

"Wow, so you've had this whole day planned out just like that?!" He asked

"No. Jannie called me this morning and told me that we have dinner plans with her and Keelan, so then I just came up with this whole plan for today. Oh, I forgot to mention what we do after dinner."

"Uh, go home?"

"Well yes. But we get to watch _Date Movie_ late at night with snacks and all cuddled up and everything… Oh, it'll be so romantic and funny!!!"

Ian chuckled. "Well what a great way to end a perfect day!"

"Totally!" Daphne stood up. "Well, better get ready! See ya, hun!" She walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, see ya… hun!" Ian called back. Daphne turned her head and chuckled.

Daphne reached out to turn the doorknob on the bathroom door, but it was locked. So she politely knocked on the door. "Hello, anyone in there?" she called out. She didn't want it to be happening again! One morning the bathroom door was locked from the inside and no one could get in, Libby had to call a locksmith (that charged like over $100 to open one simple door!!!). And Daphne really HAD to go pee that morning!! "It's me dearie. I'll be out in a jiff." Grandmother called back. "Okay, Grandma!"

Ian walked over to Daph and slapped her on the butt. Daphne turned around and slapped him on his stomach. "Wow, didn't notice your pajamas there, Daphne…" Ian snickered. She was wearing her favorite Barney/Elmo/Blues Clues/Teletubbies pajama bottoms. "What?! Ya got something against my homies on my pj's?" Daphne and Ian burst out laughing at the same time! Just then, Grandmother stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" she asked

Ian and Daphne looked at each other for a spilt second. "Nothing." They said together

Grandmother shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

"Bye-Bye…" Daphne started for the bathroom. "Daph, could I please just go first? I'll be done before you. I have to go badly!" Ian held his crotch for emphasis.

Daphne crinkled her brows. "Eww, TMI!" Daphne shut the bathroom door as she got in.

Ian banged on the door. Curse this apartment for only having one stinkin' bathroom! "Daphne, that's unfair!"

"What's unfair is fair!" She yelled through the door.

Ian banged louder and louder… Daphne couldn't start her morning having her boyfriend acting like a three year old! She wouldn't get to cleanse her pores in peace! So she opened the door.

"Alright, sheesh, you can brush your freakin' teeth with me. Just quit acting like you belong in a play pen!"

Ian sneered in victory! Daphne rolled her eyes…

So the two brushed their teeth in semi-peace. They kept on pinching, nudging, poking, and slapping each other jokingly. Giggling all the while.

After their morning routines, they got dressed. Ian rocked a regular Blue tee shirt, Diesel Jeans, a London track jacket, and red Converse sneakers. So simple… but hot.

Daphne pulled off a v-neck aqua babydoll shirt, with dark navy jean Bermudas, sparkly red flats, and accessories galore. Awsm!

"Wow, you look fantastic!" Ian said to Daphne while they were outside Daphne's building. They were walking to the Kraiz Café which wasn't too far from the apartment building.

"Thank you! And you look… good…" Daphne giggled

Ian eyed her. "Daphne!?"

"Fine, you look awesome. Awesomely awesome. How's that for ya?" ...she totally meant it!

Ian smacked her ass… In public! "How's that for ya?" He mocked. Turns out an eight year old was walking behind them, and saw.

Daphne gasped. "How could you?!!" She flicked his ear.

"Oh, would you like me to show you again?"

She pointed her index finger straight at his face. "Don't even think about it mister!"

They giggled along until they reached the café. Once inside, they both sat on counter stools. Daphne ordered an onion bagel with cream cheese, a frappucino, and a croissant then Ian had a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich, a hashbrown, and a cinnamon flavored latte. They also took two scones to go.

"Eww, onion breath! Luckily, I've got Doublemint!!" Daphne said enthusiastically then she reached into her handbag and took out a piece of gum. "Yum!"

"Hey, what about me? I've got bacon breath!" Daphne handed him a piece too. "Thanks."

They walked to the nearest bus stop and sat on the bench. Ian took out his iPod and Daphne took out hers. He came down to the song "Dani California". Daphne was listening to "I'm like a Bird". Daphne started swaying her head and mouthing the words to the song. Ian just sat there and listened. All of a sudden, they looked to each other then asked, "Trade?" And they smiled. Ian handed the left earphone to Daphne and she handed her left one to him. They sat close together, listening to each others' songs.

Three words to say here, _ah dor ahble_!

"Hey Daph…" Ian started. Daphne was too caught up with the songs, that she couldn't hear him. "Daphne…" Ian poked her on the side of her stomach.

"Hmm?" She answered

"I forgot to…" He took one of the earphones out of her ears.

"Hey, I'm a song short!"

"Too bad. I wanted to ask you something before the rest of the day goes by."

Daphne told him to continue. "Well, is this Date Movie a real movie, or is it just a figure of speech?"

She gave him the oh-wow-your-so-incredibly-stupid-look in a cute and funny way.


	6. The Scream

'_Not all _good_ things come in _good_ looking packages._' Daphne furrowed her brows after she read the line which was advertising Trojan condoms or something on the side of the public bus. The advertisement was a teenaged girl making flirty faces to a hot guy who was looking her way. _Oh wow_, she thought, _some corny ad to get teens to use condoms so they won't get HIV, blah, blah, blah._ Every teenager heard that like a zillion times before! Even though she hasn't had _it_ yet, she knew to use a condom whenever she was planning to have _it_… _Has Ian been thinking about __**it**__ too?_, she thought. _I have been sort of, not really thinking about __**it**__… Oh forget it!!! _

"Hey Daph, is this our bus?" Ian asked while pointing to the same bus Daphne was staring at.

"Huh? Uh huh, yeah." She replied then she put her iPod away and stood up to go.

Ian was standing up too. "Are you alright?" He touched her shoulder in a concerned way.

"What'd ya think? Course I'm alright! Now let's get going!" She grabbed his arm walked toward the open bus door, but glanced ever so quickly at the condom ad. She reread those words: '_Not all _good_ things come in _good_ looking packages._' Ian saw her read the ad. So he did too. _A condom ad? Daphne can't be serious about the words posted by some condom making company to encourage teenagers to wear condoms when doing __**it**__. Wait, if this ad is directed toward teenagers… then what about for like an eighteen year old like him? Is he slow? Going to college… Daphne's college, well University. Tell Daph about Oxford, NOW!_ he thought.

They got were already on the bus. Daphne paid for her and Ian, so they already got good seats towards the front of the bus.

Only about 3 seconds after they sat down Ian blurted, "Daphne, I've got something seriously awesome to tell you!!!"

"Wow, I've never seen you so pumped like this… What is it??!!"

"Get ready…" He paused for dramatic effect. "I've transferred myself into Oxford University!! So I get to spend the rest of my college years with you right here in New York!!!" Ian closed his eyes and waited for everything he just said to soak into Daphne's ears… then it'll be the fireworks!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Daphne screamed the most highest high pitch scream on the very tops of her lungs!! … And _ouch_, did that hurt!!! The Scream lasted for about 15 seconds, oh the 15 seconds of pure torture!! Never have this girl sing opera!!!!

"Attention fellow New York bus commuters, this is the driver of this bus speaking. I'm here to tell you all to please DON'T scream while on a public bus, for it might break some peoples' hearing aids." The bus driver said all airplane-pilot like. The 50 or so driver tried seeing if his hearing aid was working again. No such luck…

Now Daphne's face was entirely red and her eyes were filled with tears of both joy and the pain of screaming. She fell into Ian's arms so dramatically. I think this moment came out of an opera!

The drama, the passion, that, that SCREAM! No, but you had to be there to see how melodramatic it all was!!!!!

Ian and Daphne laughed then Daphne whispered, "That is toooo kewl!" And so they giggled some more. Then came the moment we've all been waiting for… the sweet, passionate, soft, and memorable kiss.

Ahhh, the serenity… but I think I have permanent ear damage now.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(I need a glass of water and some throat lozanges...) **_

**_-dAphANe IZ sore _**

_world's smallest violin playing_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
